totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ślepy los ambitnego wizjonera
Nerwowo szedł przez tłumy gości. Coraz bardziej zaniepokojony sytuacją jaka miała miejsce na arenie. Aikko: Mieli posłużyć się inaczej. Mówił do siebie w myślach. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przy dwóch gostach. Zbliżył się by ich podsłuchać. 1#: Widziałeś tą sucz. Uderzył nerwowo kuflem. 1#: Rozjebała mi połowę obstawianych. 2#: Słabo ci szło kolego. 1#: Huh? Aikko: Niech to.. 1#: Ej! Wstał i podszedł do niego. 1#: Nie jesteś tym wapniakiem co organizował tą edycję? Aikko: Serio? Nie przypuszczałem, że ktoś mnie jeszcze rozpozna, Zatrzymał się przy nich. 1#: Ten kolo od animacji. Aikko: Animacji? 1#: No co ty? Chcesz powiedzieć, że to na serio się dzieje? Aikko: Moment.. Zamyślił się przez chwilę. Aikko: Tak, to animacje. Przepraszam te natłoki dają się trochę we znaki. 1#: Powinieneś gulnąć sobie czasem. Aikko: Wiecie trzeba mieć na to oko. 2#: Transmisje przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny to coś. Aikko: Rzeczywiście. Osiągnięcia dzisiejsze są niewiarygodne. Uśmiechał się dalej, jednak musiał się śpieszyć. Aikko: Trzeba iść dopiąć i sprawdzić jak postępy. 1#: Ta. Pozwól tylko tej lasce przeżyć co nie bro? 2#: Pewno! I zaczęli dalej żłopać, a producent zdołał czmychnąć. Aikko: Moment wprawdzie mieli trafić na arenę jednak ni dlatego jak myślicie. Zniknął za drzwiami. Opening Muzyka i pomysł na opening zaczerpięty z Tokyo Ravens Przez niebo spowija się chmara czarnych piór, Tiara stoi pomiędzy drzewami smutno spoglądając, zapada mrok a ona sama obraca się z przemijającymi kratami zerkając na zegar. Seraph z Irelią razem stoją naprzeciwko kurczowo zbliżając się do siebie. Przelaruje nagle kruk, odkłaniając budynek. Wzbija się w powietrze ukazując stojących na nim Vaine’a, Veneidę i Skullface’a. Przez okno z uśmiechem Bobbie spogląda w miasto. Kunoichi kilkakrotnie rzuca kunaiami. Yukimura szarżuje ze swoją włócznią. Rozbucha płomień pokazując urywek każdego żywego zawodnika. Pojawia się napis Przetrwaj lub Zgiń: Zemsta. Nagle wyjawia się Marcin który uderza w ekran, cały we łzach oraz płomieniach. Pojawia się przyciemnione zdjęcie leżącej martwej Miriam. Zbliżona zostaje twarz Montany z palcem w ustach. Oddala się i posyła serce w stronę zbliżających się przeciwników. Tiara przytrzymuje swą bransoletę ściskając ją coraz bardziej. Skullface przeciera krwawy ślad, Veneida z wyłupiastymi ślepiami spogląda na ofiarę, zatrzymując spadające krople. Nagle przemija i pojawia się twarz Valiora. Nagle biegnie daleko pojawiając się wśród czworga pozostałych ludzi. Ekran dzieli się na pół ukazując dwa cienie. Słońce gaście, a księżyc się rozjaśnia. Tajemniczy ów cień idzie korytarzem. Odkrywa księgę która zaczyna płonąć. Kamera oddala się ukazując powoli arenę jak i okoliczne budynki i miasto. Stojąca na szczycie Tiara spogląda na jeden z budynków a z nią stoi Seraph. Szczyt budynku Na górze miało dość do czegoś nieoczekiwanego. Bobbie: Ty! Poraniony poczuł dotkliwe uderzenie. Skullface: Jak.. Ciężko dyszał. Skullface: Jak.. Bobbie: Do rzeczy! Machnął stanowczo ręką. Skullface: Mogłeś być idiotą! Bobbie: Idiotą? To był akt łaski. Że zginiesz ostatni. Montana: Ależ on władczy! <3 Veneida: Że chętnie by się go.. Montana: Ruchnęło. Veneida: O ty.. szmata.. Montana: Cnotka się znalazła! <3 Bobbie: Milczie! Przycisnął je go ziemii. Bobbie: Że masz siłę by się podnieść. Skullface: Zapomniałeś o jednym. Uśmiechał się szyderczo. Pochwycił za swoją bransoletę. Skullface: Mnie ona nie ogranicza. Zerwał ją z siebie i rzucił przydeptując. Skullface: I wiesz co ci powiem? Bobbie: Zamieniam się w słuch. Skullface: Jesteś zaledwie cieniem z przeszłości. Powoli się zbliżał. Skullface: Nie masz żadnej władzy. Bobbie: Milcz! Skullface: Wszyscy jesteście martwi. Wszyscy musicie umrzeć po raz drugi! Veneida: Niemożliwe.. Vayne: Przecież jesteśmy tutaj. Tiara: On.. Musiała to wydusić. Tiara: On ma rację. Starczy odciąć zasilanie od każdej bransolety i wrócimy do momentu naszej śmierci. Skullface: Bystrzacha. Zaśmiał się. Skullface: I wystarczy tylko to by cię powstrzymać. Montana: Śmierci... jestem zbyt zajebista by umierać. <3 Tiara: Każdy z nas jest chodzącym trupe i nic tego nie zmieni. Veneida: Trup.. Zaczęła się śmiać. Veneida: Więc nas nic nie ogranicza.. nic.. absolutnie.. Bobbie: Mam więcej władzy niż sądzisz! Machnął ostrzem dotkliwie go raniąc. Bobbie: Każde z was było naszym eksperymentem. Tiara: Naszym? Bobbie: Każdy z was co do wyjątków. Miernik inteligencji, psychologiczne osobliwości, niespotykane zasoby siły, genetyczne mutacje, wynaturzenia. Każdy z was był eksperymentem. I co lepsze. Wymierzył ostrze w Skullface’a. Bobbie: Jesteś jednym z nich. Tym który był krokiem do ostatniej technologii. Skullface: Nie pieprz! Bobbie: Mówię jak jest. W oczach miał obłęd. Bobbie: Ten świat.. popadnie w ruinę. A po tym stanie się coś ciekawego. Zaśmiał się kpiąco. Bobbie: Świat zrodzi się na nowo. Dzięki temu czemu tu jesteście. Tiara: Niemożliwe.. chcecie. Bobbie: Tak! DOKŁADNIE! Można było się spodziewać po osobie z jak dotąd najwyżej notowanyn poziomem inteligencji. Montana: Hmm... Przekręcała, przynajmniej starała się w stronę Tiary. Tiara: Musimy coś zrobić.. Montana: O nie kochana! <3 Ja muszę coś zrobić. <3 Tiara: Co planujesz? Montana: Zobaczysz kochanieńka! Bobbie: Chcesz wiedzieć nad czym mi najbardziej zależy? Skullface: Mi jak na razie. Ponownie ruszył do ataku. Skullface: Na ścięciu tego łba i wyrwaniu twojego języka byś w końcu zamilknął! Rzucił się, chaotycznie wymierzając ciosy. Bobbie: Przestań się upokarzać. Cisnął w nim po raz kolejny. Bobbie: Mhahaha! Wysunął rękę. Bobbie: Ty! Uniódł Irelię. Bobbie: Zmiażdż go! Nakazał jej rzucić się z prawego boku. Bobbie: Tańcz jak ci zagram. Sama wystawiła ostrza i cisnęła w niego. Irelia: Przestań.. Nie mogła kontrolować swoich ruchów. Vayne: Coo się dzieje? Veneida: Nic nie widzę. Przygwoździł ich jeszcze bardziej. Jedynie Seraph miał siły by unieść głowę. Seraph: Przestań. Spojrzał się na bok. Seraph: Przestań zataczać krąg nienawiści. Bobbie: Kolejny dzielny!? Cisnął nim bardziej wciąż nie przestając wysługiwać się dziewczyna. Skullface: Sam stań do walki! Mierzył się z dziewczyną, ale widać było jak przegrywa. Irelia: Błagam.. odpuć. Bobbie: Dlaczego? W końcu mogę wrócić do łask i sam zacząć rządzić. Irelia: Świat zrodził wielu tyranów. Seraph: Irelio.. Silił się i czołgał do niej. Bobbie: WCIĄŻ!? Powoli zaciskał dłoń, miażdżąc jego bransoletę. Nagle w dziewczynie coś pękło widząc to. Irelia: Niewybaczalne. Nagle zaczęła się naprężać aż w końcu, obróciła się i cisnęła ostrzami w mistrza. Bobbie: Ty.. Obsunął się mając rozcięty brzuch. Bobbie: Jak śmiesz!? Irelia: Jestem maszyną. Maszyną stworzoną przez was do zabijania. Chcieliście zdusić moje uczucia. Cisnęła kolejnymi ostrzami. Irelia: Skrzywdziliście wielu ludzi. Bobbie: Ty.. Nagle pozostali poczuli oswobodzenie. Veneida: Zniknęło? Każdy z nich powoli wstał. Seraph: Irelio! Skullface: Wypad! Nagle włócznia poszła w ruch i przeciął mu krtań. Irelia: Seraph!!! Poczuła jak jest miażdżona od środka. Bobbie: ZNISZCZĘ CIĘ ZA TO! Jedną ręką osłaniał ściekającą krew, drugim Irelia: Nie.. Wbiła nagle w jego jedno z ostrz. Podobnie w Skulla. Seraph: Irelio! W oczach cisnęły mu się łzy. Irelia: Przepraszam. Obróciła się z uśmiechem na twarzy. Irelia: To ostatnia rzecz jaką mogę ci zapewnić. Bobbie kasnął krwią, podobnie jak Skullface. Irelia: Przepraszam. Ledwo żywym krokiem, wraz z ostrzami na których byli nabici rywale stanęła na skraju. Irelia: Wszystko w twoich rękach. Cała trójka spadła prosto z wieżowca aż wylądowała na samym dole. Bobbie: Hahah! Obrócił się na bok. Zauważył jak Skullface rozpływał się. Bobbie: Wiedziałem. Zginąłeś! Skullface: Uh.. Zmrużył lekko oko. Skullface: Sam przegrałeś. Bobbie: Właśnie.. wygrałem! Świat wie co go czeka i nic z tym nie zrobił. Unosił się pychą i nie zauważył jak kolejne ostrze przebiło go. Irelia: Wykonane. Ciężko dysząc podeszła i chwyciła za dłoń. Całkowicie ignorowała jego krzyk. Irelia: Żegnaj… Po tym jak dobiła dwóch zawodników, uniosła dłoń. Irelia: Misja. Przebiła samą siebie. Irelia: Wykonana.. Rozlała się kałuża krwi a tuż na niej padła jej dłoń, gdzie na bransolecie było widać napis „wykończona”. Przygnieceni zawodnicy nie wiedzieli co właśnie zaszło. W ostatniej chwili cała pozostała piątką mogła wstać. Seraph: Ona.. Z przerażeniem spoglądał na bransoletę. Tiara :Wiem, że jest ci bliska. Stanęła obok niego i pociągnęła. Tiara: Proszę, musimy uciekać. Seraph: Ni.. nic nie ma sensu. Tiara: Jest sens! Zaufaj mi! Spojrzał na nią, widząc niespotykany dotąd zapał. Tiara: Proszę.. Nic nie rzekł tylko ją pochwycił i zniknęli. Minął kilka strzał i odlecieli. Vayne: Szlak! Odłożył swoją kuszę. Montana: I uciekli. Veneida: W końcu wolna! Rozciągnęła swoje ciało. Veneida: Przedziuraw ją! Vayne: A wiesz? Strzelił bez skrupułów w głowę Veneidy. Vayne: Wolę zmienić partnerkę na bardziej seksowną. Veneida: Draniu! Uniknęła strzełu. Veneida: Tak mnie traktujesz!? Vayne: Nic osobistego. Veneida: Bladego pojęcia nie mam co zaszło, ale zginiecie za to. Sama postanowił zniknąć. Montana: Ten anioł. Podeszła i pogładziła go po twarzy. Montana: Musimy go razem zabić. Co nie kociaku? Ucałowała go w usta snując plan by w łatwy sposób pozbyć się silnych rywali. Montana: W końcu jestem nie tylko seksowniejsza.. Sunęła mu ręką po spodniach. Montana: Zapewniam rozkosz.. Vayne: I to mnie zakręciło. Montana: Więc zabijemy ją i potem ruszymy na kochanków? <3 Vayne: Oczywiście. Teraz to tylko kwestia czasu. Jakiś budynek Seraph: Czy wszystko w porządku? Opatulił dziewczynę. Tiara: Lepiej. Znacznie.. Wtuliła się. Tiara: Powiedz.. co sprawia, że czuję się przy tobie dobrze? Seraph: To samo uczucie, które sprawiło ci ratunek. Tiara: Odpoczniemy? Padam wręcz.. Seraph: Połóż się. Weszli do pomieszczenia i dziewczyna ułożyła się na łóżku. On usiadł przed siebie zamknął oczy i starał się ogarnąć zamęt w jego głowie. Ulice miasta Odtrącona dziewczyna zniknęła z miejsca. Veneida: On.. Szła spoglądajac na ręce. Veneida: Zapłaci mi za to. Z przerażającym wzrokiem spoglądała na pojawiający się księżyc. Veneida: Zdrada.. krwi wymaga! AHAHAHAHA! Tymczasem w biurze korporacji Otworzył drzwi do biura i wpadł do gabinetu. Aikko: O co z tym chodzi! Podszedł do biurka i rozłożył ręce na nim. ???: Mówisz? Aikko: Tak. Przecież ponoć społeczeństwo tak uważa. ???: Uważało. Nagle siedzący za oparciem obrócił się naprzeciwko niego. ???: Pamiętaj, że pozwoliłem ci wykorzystać mój patent. A większość planów wyszła jak planowaliśmy. Aikko: Pamiętam Cadwell. Prof. Cadwell: A więc wyrzuty sumienia? Aikko: O czym innym była mowa. I na tym miało się zakończyć. Prof. Cadwell: Umowa? Wymownie spojrzał na niego. Prof. Cadwell: Czyli oznajmnienie, że mamy technologię znacznie odbiegającą od standardów? Że mamy wiedzę zdolną zdominować świat? Aikko: Wciąż nie znam do końca twoich zamiarów. Jednak nie będę aż tak bacznie się przyglądał. Szczególnie po ostatnim razie. Prof. Cadwell: Przypomnę ci, że ty chciałeś ich sprowadzić. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem z założonymi rękami. Wkurzony Aikko tylko obrócił głową i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Prof. Cadwell: Cóż za naiwność. Nagle uchyliła się ściana a zza niej wyszła pewna siebie, smukła i niezwykle powabna kobieta. Karen: Po raz kolejny wyrzuty? Wygodnie rozsiadła się na biurku. Prof. Cadwell: Rozwija się w nim niepewność. Karen: Wy samce tak macie. Prof. Cadwell: Insynuujesz? Karen: Oczywiście, że nie kochanie. Prof. Cadwell: Trzeba będzie się powoli zająć tą sprawą. W końcu.. Przeglądał nagranie gdy Bobbie wyjawił plan. Prof. Cadwell: Każdy usłyszał o projekcie „Przebudowa”. Karen: Kocham twoje zapracowanie. Prof. Cadwell: A ja jestem dumy z kobiety, która potrafi byś tak silna jak ty. Karen: Wystarczająco na to by pokonać kilku więżniów w boju. Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. Prof. Cadwell: Ahh.. ujmujesz to w taki uroczy sposób. Kategoria:Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta - Odcinki